xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 207
Chapter Captions The place that calms the heart- '' ''Wanting to go back to that sort of place somewhere, '' ''It became a wonderful season. Plot Mokona, Maru and Moro are playing in the garden. Watanuki is waiting for a new customer. A girl arrives and it is her wish to "asociate" with a certain person (this means to be in a relationship). Watanuki seems confused and asks the woman to ask him directly, although he rejected her she still wants to become his girlfriend. She also heard that there's already someone who is asociating with him though she wouldn't give up yet. She also hands out a fortune-telling to Watanuki, saying that they should be compatible. It comes as a surprise when he sees that what's written in this paper is "Shizuka Doumeki", writing also his birthday. Next, Doumeki arrives with some stuff for Mokona. Maru and Moro come and surround Doumeki, glad that he's back. Watanuki orders them to put the stuff on the fridge and tell Mokona he's got to clean the bathroom in exchange of the liquor. Watanuki wonders why Doumeki's so popular despite his habits. And even Kohane told him the same thing. Watanuki tells him not to come to the store for now. He's angry at Doumeki when he says that he must bring out the liquor to drink with dinner, and keeps asking himself what's so good about him. The woman and Watanuki meet again. But, Watanuki asks her what if the fortune wasn't favorable, neither the personality or fate. But she still wants to try any method, saying this is the place that solves problems, to ask for wishes. True, if that was a wish that could be granted, but Watanuki believes this is not a wish to be granted. "What are you planning to do then?" he keeps asking. And she still wouldn't give up because she'll do everything until Doumeki and her can be together. She also doesn't care if the person he's with will be hurt in the process because she believes that she'll suit him right. And not being an engagement, breaking up would be fine. She is willing to help him with the shrine, cleaning, and anything else since he works so hard. Watanuki pleas for her to stop because she wouldn't pay the price for this wish. He tells her she's "yearning" meaning that a soul leaves the body and loses itself, and he thinks that's her state. Her body is there but her soul has "escaped", when she said that the person is alone but sweeping the yard by himself, it's like she had seen it herself. It's ok to like him and want to do the best for him, but when she didn't care for the methods used or if she hurt someone she's changed to a desire of possession. To grant this wish, to have someone's heart, only another heart would pay for such wish. And her heart will disappear soon for her body doesn't have a soul. She wouldn't pay this price. After saying this, he wishes she could change herself. Watanuki calls Doumeki and asks to help the fainted woman into an ambulance, but do not get into the ambulance with her. Then, he also tells him to bring his best liquor and the tea towel he's bought, as price for some protective charms. He ends by saying that though he's helped so much to grant wishes, the most troublesome are someone's desires. When saying this, we can see a butterfly in his eyes, possibly meaning that his wish to bring Yuko back has turned into a desire too. Quotes "The wishes that I have helped to grant have become so that I’ve steadily lost count. But the most troublesome are still human’s desires. In this aspect… Am I the same?”'' - '''''Watanuki Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:XxxHOLiC Rou